Fighting Magic With Magic
by Dwarf of Dark
Summary: The People are being detected by wizards when they go to see who they are they find themselves in a whole mess of trouble
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: we do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

This story is by: Alcarinquë and Dwarf of Dark

Chapter One: The Discovery

As phones rang off the hook commander Root's face got red with anger when Foaly called him over and said "Julius, we just been detected again." 

"Don't call me Julius!" shouted Root. "And what is this about us being detected again? Is it those damn humans."

"No….not exactly"

"Then who is it? Is it Artemis Fowl? I swear I'll grab the little boy and cho-"

"No sir it's not Artemis Fowl."

"Then who the hell is it!" said Root getting annoyed.

"I'm not sure who, but we have been detected by another underground empire that is now beginning to expand towards us, and it is definitely not one of our constructions."

"Then how do you know it's there?" questioned Root.

"There seems to be a large magical source originating from that area" explained Foaly.

" I don't want to risk too many officers on this case. But we need the very best, get Holly in here, brief her and tell her that we're going in."

******************************************************

Captain Holly Short had been sleeping at the moment, but was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. She grumpily got out of bed and answered it, she was very surprised to hear Foaly's voice on the other line. She was even more surprised to be called in to work on her day off.

"What's the big emergency Foaly."

"I didn't mention any emergency."

"Then why do you need me at work on my day off?"

"Good point, anyway we need you to go with Root to check out something with a large magical source coming from it. We need you guys to confirm what it is."

"Whatever" grumbled Holly "I'll be right over." And with that she hung up.

**********************************

When she arrived at LEP headquarters she was surprised to see all the chaos. Phones going off, everyone running around and then there were the five officers that pulled her over the second she came in. "Are you ready to fly the shuttle captain?"

"I will be, as soon as you tell me where I'm flying to."

"Right" said the officer looking embarrassed.

The officers led Holly to chute E22 where she found a shuttle ready to go. Commander Root was there waiting for her. He handed her some coordinates and said:

"When we fly there we are going to observe, if it's some kind of city like ours than we go in shielded. Any questions?"

"No sir"

"Good then lets go." 

And they both entered the craft completely unaware of what they were getting themselves into.


	2. The Underground MOM

Disclaimer: we do not own HP or AF  
  
By: Dwarf of Dark and Alcarinquë  
  
Chapter Two: The Underground "MOM"  
________________________________________________________________________

The shuttle was flying down the long chute.   


"Damn it can't these things go any faster" shouted Root, his face becoming redder by the second.  


"I'm already going 700m.p.h"  


"Well that's not fas-"  


He was cut off by a sudden jerk made by the shuttle. Holly had stopped.  


"Why did you stop"  


"We're here" she answered and then turned on the outside view. All they saw was what could have once been a large building but now it was just ruins.  


"So commander, what should we do?"  


"Lets go inside and see what was giving off the magical energy, when we find it we either 

take it to study or if it cant be moved we observe it."  


"Yessir."  


They activated their shields and proceeded from the shuttle with caution.   


"D'Arvit" exclaimed Root. "Foaly's amazing inventions led us to nothing yet ag-  


"Wait a minute, do you hear something?" asked Holly.  


"Yea, what is that?"  


As they turned around they saw a short man with gray hair. As he ran towards them pulling something out of his pocket, the so-called ruin built up behind him and transformed into a big, busy hallway with many doors and elevators leading to various places. As he came he shouted "INTRUDERS!!!!!!!"  
  
Many people started to gather and surround Holly and Root. They began to reach for their guns but the second they had them in their hands someone from the crowd shouted "accio" and the guns flew from their hands.  
  
The same gray haired man stepped forward and said "Who and what are you?"  


"We are the LEP and if you don't shut that hole in your face right now and tell us who you are then…." Root looked around and seemed to have finally noticed that they were surrounded and weaponless.   


"I believe you are horribly outnumbered" said the man.  
  
Seeing that they were outnumbered Root explained who they were and where they came from. They did not go into too much detail about The People because that would mean betraying The Book. After they had finished this they managed to ask enough questions to find out about where they were. They discovered they were in the ministry of magic building, which was run by wizards.  
  
Soon they saw more of the building and while 'touring' the building they saw more and more of the wizard's work, which helped to explain why The People hadn't encountered them before now, except on one special occasion which they would rather not remember.  
  
On the way out of the building they saw a newspaper lying on the ground, actually Holly saw it. At first it didn't seem to hold anything of interest but then she spotted the title of one of the smaller articles. "Crackpot Potter Claims Volde____ To Have Returned". Volde… she knew what the rest of the name would be, and even if they didn't believe it someone had to check it out just in case. She remembered what happened last time, not everyone did because of the mass mind-wipes. _Could he be back _she thought. _We must ask this Potter guy about what he knows._

The only problem was: how the heck were they going to find him.

****

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: In case you haven't figured it out MOM stands for Ministry of Magic. Also if you want to find out what happens next we must have at least five reviews for this chapter. Hope you're enjoying it!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW   



End file.
